A respeito dos sorrisos
by azedume
Summary: Naruto estava lá. E ele também estaria lá quando o sorriso de Sakura se desfizesse.


** S**akura entrou na cafeteria. E estava radiante. Não que nos outros dias não estivesse. Ainda mais aos olhos de Naruto. Mas naquele dia em especial, por mais efêmero que fosse, Sakura estava sublime.

Buscou Naruto com o olhar e econtrou-o com o braço estendido de forma discreta. Algo fora do comum se tratando de Naruto que costumava ser tão chamativo. Sakura percebeu que não era a única com um sorriso no rosto. Mas Naruto sorria de forma serena, com o olhar mais amável do mundo. Mas não sorria assim por causa da pequena caixa no bolso esquerdo - uma caixinha de aliança. Não sorria porque pretendia pedir a mão dela em casamento. Sorria por ver Sakura tão radiante, tão sublime, tão daquela forma.

** E**la caminhou até a mesa onde Naruto estava, e ele já esperava de pé. Pretendia dar um abraço singelo, mas Sakura o tomou fortemente apertando-o contra si. Se sentaram, Sakura pediu o costumeiro cappuccino com canela, e ficaram de mãos dadas, encarando-se. Naruto encarava o sorriso. Botaram toda a conversa em dia. Tudo que precisavam conversar, pois há muito não se viam. Sakura tomou seu cappuccino com canela, Naruto preferiu continuar com seu chocolate quente. Nunca haviam tido uma conversa tão gostosa e calorosa como aquela. Os dias podiam passar, desde que jamais levantassem dali. Desde que aquele sorriso de Sakura nunca sumisse.  
>Naruto finalmente encontrou uma brecha para soltar a mão de Sakura. Para finalmente buscar a caixinha de aliança no bolso esquerdo. Para pegar na mão dela em seguida, e pedir-lhe a mão em casamento. E, de imediato, quando soltou a mão de Sakura, ele viu. Não só ele, mas Sakura também. Na verdade, Sakura se lembrou apenas ao ver. Havia uma aliança na mão direita de Sakura.<p>

E então o silêncio momentâneo. O sorriso no rosto de Sakura se alargou à medida que o sorriso de Naruto se escondeu. Os olhos azuis do loiro vidrados, vazios, encarando a mão direita, suave, que costumava ter as unhas pintadas de verde quando Sakura era mais nova.

Desistiu de buscar a caixinha de aliança no bolso esquerdo.

-Naruto? Tudo bem com você?

Não. Nada bem.

Ele piscou tantas vezes quanto pôde em cerca de dois segundos. E alargou sorriso tanto quanto pôde em milésimos de centésimos de segundos. Por mais que quisesse chorar, resistiu.

-Tudo bem, sim... o que é... Digo! Quem... - mas tropeçou nas palavras.

Sakura nem percebeu que era o choro contido que lhe fizera gaguejar. Sakura não percebera nada.

-Sasuke me pediu em casamento, Naruto... Eu mal posso acreditar!

Então essa era a explicação para aquele sorriso tão lindo no rosto dela.

-Foi ontem à tarde, Naruto! Estou tão feliz, você faz idéia?

-Acho que faço... -ele segurou as mãos dela novamente, com intenção esconder aquela aliança de seus olhos.

-É tão cedo pra essas coisas, mas... Por favor, Naruto... Eu imagino que o Sasuke vá chamar você, se não chamar o Itachi pra ser padrinho dele... então vim pedir antes, pra você ser meu padrinho.

Engoliu a seco. Precisou de um momento pra decodificar a informação.

-Claro.

**O**s trinta minutos seguintes, Sakura gastou falando de seu futuro. Naruto deu toda atenção do mundo. Até o momento em que se despediram, quando ele viu os cabelos ruivos, claros, sumirem pra dentro de um taxi.

Os trinta dias seguintes, Naruto gastou refletindo sobre toda aquela situação. Sobre seu melhor amigo se casando com a garota de seus sonhos. Sabia muito bem que havia algo errado. Até jogou a aliança fora. Talvez fizesse o gari ou mendigo que a achasse mais feliz.

Os meses que seguiram até o dia do casamento não foram piores que os primeiros dias, quando toda aquela situação tivera início. Pois Naruto bem sabia que Sasuke só gostava de si mesmo nesse mundo. Ele sabia que Sakura se machucaria.

E quando ele estava no altar, não como noivo, mas como padrinho, ao lado de Ino e dos outros, ele pode perceber. Havia um sorriso no rosto de Sakura, mas não havia sorriso nenhum no rosto de Sasuke. Naruto estava lá. E ele_ também estaria lá_ quando o sorriso de Sakura se desfizesse.


End file.
